


Ab initio

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Crush, First Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Teen Years, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 00] ‘Ab initio’ o ‘Desde el inicio’, no por ello significa al principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab initio

**Ab initio**

Gustav Schäfer.

Desde las sombras, Georgie paladeó el nombre y asintió para sí, convencida de que ese pequeño chico tenía cara de Gustav. Serio y tímido Gustav, o al menos así lo asociaba ella al nombre.

El chico en cuestión, Gustav Schäfer, como había llegado a averiguar luego de una breve investigación entre sus conocidos de clase, estudiaba en la misma academia de música que ella y practicaba la batería. “El más aplicado de la clase, pronto el mejor”, según palabras de un tercero un tanto amargado que asistía al mismo curso con él y cargaba a la vista su bandera de animosidad.

Fuera el nombre, que compartían una afición por la música, o que lo encontraba perturbadoramente lindo (esto último porque según se enteró Georgie, el chico tenía doce años y ella estaba por cumplir los catorce a finales de marzo), lo cierto es que en el transcurso de las dos últimas semanas del nuevo curso, sus ojos no habían podido dejar de buscar al rechoncho y bajito chico con el que se topaba cada tanto entre clases.

Para mucho desencanto de Georgie, el tal Gustav apenas si le llegaba al mentón, y eso sólo cuando ella se encorvaba al pasar a su lado con el bajo (su propio instrumento y pasión) arrastrándola bajo el peso de la gravedad. Era de complexión pequeña, aunque tirando a robusto, y algo le decía que quizá dentro de un par de años daría el estirón de la adolescencia y por fin sería más alto que ella. Quizá… Ella no terminaba de abrigar más esperanzas de las necesarias.

En suma, Gustav Schäfer no era lo que Georgie buscaría en un chico como material para novio, tal vez ni siquiera material de _crush_ , pero contra todo pronóstico lo era.

Observándolo desde el otro lado del corredor abarrotado de estudiantes y esperando a que la campana sonara y dieran inicio las diferentes clases, Georgie admiró un tanto embobada el rubio cabello de Gustav, quien dándole la espalda, ni se sospechaba la cantidad de suspiros que ella daba en su honor.

«Y seguro que jamás lo sabrá», se recordó la bajista, torciendo la comisura de la boca hacia abajo. Era tonto tener un crush así, no sólo por la diferencia de edades cuando la separación de un grado escolar lo significaba todo, sino porque iban a diferentes escuelas y nada parecía haber en común entre los dos.

Georgie estudiaba el bajo, Gustav la batería.

Georgie tomaba sus clases en el extremo este del edificio, Gustav en el oeste.

Georgie se iba en autobús a casa, y a Gustav lo recogían en automóvil.

El destino sólo no estaba de su parte.

 

En definitiva, era complicado el coincidir, ni hablar de un escueto ‘hola’ para que Georgie entrara en el radar de Gustav.

Dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios, Georgie jugueteó con la correa del estuche de su bajo preguntándose entonces cómo podría al menos llegar a conocerlo.

Seguro que una vez hubieran intercambiado dos palabras, el crush desaparecería como por arte de magia. Ya antes le había pasado, en este caso, con un chico de su escuela y dos años mayor que ella. Georgie había sufrido de mariposas en el estómago por espacio de un mes hasta que por fin la situación se dio de tal modo que al conocerlo, la bajista quedó desencantada y el enamoramiento se desvaneció en el acto.

Con un poco de suerte y unas cuantas frases incómodas, Gustav Schäfer quedaría relegado al pasado y Georgie podría olvidar de una vez por todas el cosquilleo en la base del estómago que le daba cada vez que lo veía aparecer en los corredores al inicio y final de clases.

Seguro que sí. Sólo tomaría dos palabras para romper la burbuja tras la cual se encontraba resguardada y terminar con todo de una buena vez. Con ese pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa leve en los labios, Georgie volvió a suspirar, aliviada de que la campana sonara de una buena vez y la perspectiva de dos horas continuas de clase le sirvieran de distracción.

Mientras tanto, ya idearía un plan.

 

Fue una verdadera coincidencia, afortunada en todo caso, el que a finales de enero Georgie llegara veinte minutos antes de lo planeado a la academia y encontrara el corredor principal casi vacío.

Casi. Porque ahí, frente al tablero de corcho donde se anotaban los próximos recitales, cambios en el horario, compra y venta de instrumentos, entre otros anuncios del mismo índole, se encontraba Gustav pegando su propio volante. Al menos intentándolo… De lejos y cuidando de no ser escuchada, Georgie se rió divertida de ver como el pobre chico rubio luchaba contra la cinta de pegar y la hoja grande de cartulina que se empecinaba en no estarse quieta en su lugar.

—Espera, te ayudo —se ofreció la bajista solícita, sosteniendo los dos extremos del papel en su sitio y esperando a que el chico rubio pudiera al final pegar el volante.

—Oh, muchas gracias —dijo éste un tanto aliviado, colocando la cinta justo donde quería y admirando su trabajo una vez terminado—. Está un poco chueco, ¿no crees?

Georgie se separó un poco de la pizarra y asintió. —Poco es quedarse corto, pero tal vez crean que es intencional, ¿no? Podría ser.

—Podría… No quiero tener que despegarlo y hacer todo de vuelta. En fin… —Se dirigió a Georgie, y la bajista sintió como el calor se le instauraba en las mejillas—. Me llamo Gustav, ¿y tú?

—Yo soy Georgina, es decir… No, Georgie. No me gusta Georgina, uhm, con Georgie basta. —«Trágame tierra», pensó la bajista, avergonzada de su propio nombre que a consideración suya, era feo y anticuado. ¿Por qué tenían sus padres que haberle arruinado la vida así? Cualquier otro habría sido mejor, pero no, ella tenía que estar atrapada por el resto de sus días con un ‘Georgina Listing’ que cuando mucho se componía a medias a base de ser ‘Georgie Listing’. Vaya asco de vida.

—Georgie… —Repitió Gustav, ajeno y por mucho, de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la bajista—. Es un nombre muy bonito. No conozco a nadie más que lo tenga.

—G-Gracias —trastabillo la chica con su propia lengua—. Erm, ¿qué estudias aquí? —Preguntó, más por compromiso y alargar la conversación que por verdadero desconocimiento; no sólo sabía ella que Gustav llevaba clases de batería, sino que hasta sabía cuántos años había tomado curso (tres con tutor privado y uno apenas en la academia) y en qué nivel se encontraba (intermedio alto), no que por ello estuviera obsesionada o fuera una acosadora, ¡claro que no!, sólo un poco curiosa…

—Batería. Tú tocas el bajo, eh —señaló Gustav el instrumento que colgaba por los hombros de Georgie—. Es curioso porque…

—¿Sí? —Ansiosa y sin saber bien por qué, Georgie se tuvo que contener para no temblar de la emoción.

—Uhm, conozco a un par de chicos que buscan un bajista reemplazo. Tal vez podrías estar interesada, si tienes tiempo libre y eso —señaló después el volante y Georgie leyó por encima de qué se trataba.

En efecto, Black Question Mark («qué nombre tan cutre», pensó Georgie) buscaba un bajista en reemplazo de otro. Las audiciones eran dentro de dos semanas y se pedía que trajeran su propio instrumento.

—No sé… —Intentó la bajista disculparse—. He tocado antes con otras bandas y no resultó bien.

—Oh, no somos tan aficionados si es lo que te preocupa. Ensayamos seguido y con seriedad, hasta componemos nuestras propias canciones. Bueno, yo no, pero Bill y Tom sí. Lo mío es más aporrear la batería, pero tú entiendes.

«¿Bill y Tom? Espera… ¿Nosotros?», repasó Georgie lo que acababa de escuchar. Porque si era un ‘nosotros’ tipo ‘yo Gustav Schäfer también estoy en la banda’, lo mejor sería decir no desde un inicio y cortar por lo sano cualquier avance.

—Es que… Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo libre, uh. Lo siento —se disculpó, una pequeña parte dentro de ella en verdad sintiéndolo con culpa—. Seguro que encuentran a alguien genial para el puesto.

—Ni modo. Ojalá así sea —se encogió Gustav de hombros—. Es que no creerías la de problemas que hemos tenido con el actual bajista. Kenny es… Ugh. Sin ir más lejos, la última vez que nos reunimos a ensayar él… —Inició Gustav una historia que duró sus buenos diez minutos y que le arrancó a Georgie risas, bufidos y expresiones de ‘¡Pero qué cabrón!’, ‘¿En serio hizo eso?’ y ‘Wow, apenas lo creo’.

Tan sumergida se encontró Georgie dentro del relato, que una vez que Gustav finalizó, se sorprendió de encontrar el corredor repleto de gente esperando como siempre a que la campana sonara.

No una buena señal, se recordó a sí misma. ¿Dónde quedaba entonces su plan de dos palabras y huir porque la desilusión era grande? Por el contrario, luego de haber pasado los últimos quince minutos con Gustav, encontraba no sólo que le agradaba, sino que hasta lo veía bajo los lentes rosados del enamoramiento más fuerte que hubiera tenido en su corta vida.

—Te has puesto roja de repente —señaló Gustav lo obvio, atento a los pequeños cambios en su nueva amiga—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Por supuesto. Es sólo que de repente recordé que tengo tarea de trigonometría y es para mañana, uhhh —mintió Georgie sin mucha convicción.

Por fortuna para ella, la campana sonó justo en ese instante y la salvó de tener que seguir balbuceando incoherencias a la espera de que Gustav viera a través de sus mentiras y se apartara asqueado.

La bajista se despidió con un escueto ‘adiós’, y una vez que estuvo en su silla de siempre y con el bajo en el regazo, se permitió morderse el labio inferior con saña, avergonzada de su propio comportamiento. ¿Qué había sido todo eso de antes? Su perfecto plan de ‘desencantamiento-y-ahí-te-ves’ se había ido al garete con tanta facilidad… Ahora no sólo tenía un crush tan grande como una casa, sino que además ya sabía cuál era el color favorito de Gustav (el rojo), su cumpleaños (el ocho de septiembre) y hasta el tacto de los callos que las baquetas habían dejado en su piel (rugosos y al mismo tiempo suaves)… Aquello no podía ser bueno.

Cerrando los ojos y rememorando el contacto cálido de sus dedos contra la palma de la mano de Gustav, Georgie obtuvo la confirmación que más temía: Se estaba enamorando a pasos de gigante.

 

Con el transcurrir de las siguientes semanas, Georgie aprendió de Gustav no sólo acerca de su estatus familiar (el segundo hijo, y tenía una hermana mayor llamada Franziska) o cuál era su banda favorita en todo el mundo (Metallica), sino mil y un detalles variados que empezaron a formar en su cabeza una idea de lo que sería el hombre ideal. O el chico ideal, en todo caso. La bajista no podía dejar de sentir remordimientos por desear que Gustav creciera más aprisa, pero parecía imposible. Le ganaba por una cabeza y por cada centímetro que él crecía, el destino se las jugaba para hacerla crecer otro igual.

El crush había dado paso al enamoramiento como tal, y ella vivía el júbilo y el dolor del primer amor. Gustav por otra parte, ni daba muestras de enterarse o de corresponder sus sentimientos; cierto que a veces Georgie lograba hacerlo sonrojar si de improviso le tomaba la mano o le sacudía el sedoso cabello rubio, pero nada más. El baterista no parecía sentir lo mismo por ella y ésa era la realidad presente, una muy triste pero al menos una que se podía sobrellevar sin tantos problemas en tanto Georgie se recordara que peor sería no haberlo conocido.

—… entonces, cuando creíamos que nada podría ser peor, nos confesó que la verdad era que no sabía tocar el bajo, pero que si le pagábamos las clases, aceptaría unirse a la banda en dos años —finalizó Gustav de contar la última audición que habían tenido.

—Jo, qué descaro —fingió Georgie una sonrisa a medias; sentados a las afueras de la academia de música, los dos esperaban el inicio de las clases mientras disfrutaban del calor de los primeros días de primavera—. Supongo que querían matarlo después de todo.

—Yo no, apenas si podía con las carcajadas, pero Bill y Tom… Los hubieras visto —rió Gustav recordando lo ocurrido la tarde anterior—. Así que seguimos en las mismas, sin bajista oficial y con el peor reemplazo del mundo. Si tan sólo Kenny mejorara un poco pero… No tiene remedio ni compostura.

—Es una pena. Por lo que cuentas, estoy segura que con un mejor bajista llegarían lejos, eh. —Hizo chocar sus hombros y se dejó llevar por la electricidad que el toque le disparaba por todo el cuerpo.

—Si al menos reconsideraras el unírtenos… —Sugirió el baterista de nueva cuenta. Luego de mucho pedírselo, Georgie había accedido a una pequeña interpretación con su bajo y desde entonces Gustav estaba empecinado en que hiciera una audición para Black Question Mark.

Georgie aún se sentía escéptica al respecto, segura de que si aumentaba el tiempo que pasaba al lado del baterista lo único que conseguiría sería el corazón roto y perder a Gustav.

—Yo no creo que-… —Empezó con la retahíla de excusas que cada vez se volvían más bobas y simples de desdeñar, como si su lengua la traicionara para que de una vez por todas dijera que ‘sí’ a la proposición de presentarse para una audición.

—Eres buena con el bajo, muy buena. Sé que aún somos aficionados, pero estoy seguro de que los cuatro trabajaríamos bien. Tom y Bill te pedirían que te unieras en el acto si te escuchan por medio minuto —hizo Gustav todo lo posible para que la bajista diera su brazo a torcer—. De todos modos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir?

«Que yo te amara y tú a mí no», pensó Georgie, pero desechó aquella idea por lo patética que se escuchaba. Por supuesto que eso no iba a ocurrir; ella era profesional, separando su vida personal del bajo, y para nada permitiendo que su sentir por Gustav se interpusiera entre ella y formar parte de una banda que cada día le parecía interesar más.

—Está bien —cedió por último—, iré a una de las audiciones. No prometo que los nervios no me traicionen pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Será perfecto —le dijo Gustav, mirándola a los ojos y expresándole cuánto significaba para él su cambio de decisión—. Ese par podrá hacerte sentir un poco rara porque así son ellos, pero verás que les gusta tu estilo. Kenny no creerá que por fin tengamos un reemplazo, pero tendrá que morder el polvo. Y te prometo que te sentirás como en casa. Usualmente ensayamos tres veces por semana pero-…

Asintiendo a la vez que fingía escuchar, Georgie se preguntó si haber cedido sería o no una buena decisión de su parte. De momento, con Gustav a su lado y disfrutando los minutos libres que tenían antes de clases, parecía lo mejor. ¿Qué de malo podría haber en pasar un par de días a la semana juntos, compartiendo su gusto por la música y soñando con tener una banda famosa? Tom y Bill sonaban como dos chicos interesantes, un poco locos por lo que Gustav contaba, pero Georgie había llegado a cobrarles cariño a través de las innumerables historias que el baterista le compartía de ellos. ¿Cuál era entonces esa reticencia que sentía en el pecho y le oprimía el corazón?

Una pequeña nube negra daba indicios de querer aposentarse en su cabeza, pero Georgie la relegó al trastero de su mente, convencida de que nada que incluyera a Gustav podría ser malo para ella. No cuando el simple hecho de compartir cinco minutos diarios con el baterista era la alegría de sus días y el tormento de sus fines de semana.

«Un simple enamoramiento que se desvanecerá con el tiempo y que debo de disfrutar mientras dure; nada más y nada menos», se dijo, tan atenta a los hoyuelos que se le formaban a Gustav en las mejillas, que por poco no escuchó la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases.

Pequeños inconvenientes del primer amor, ya los superaría, seguro.

Hasta entonces, se prometió Georgie, disfrutaría de ello tanto como fuera posible.

¿Qué si no le quedaba por hacer?

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
